¿Bailamos?
by Amores
Summary: Kaname y Yuuki tienen muchas cosas en común. Por ejemplo los dos poseen belleza y un talento nato para la manipulación y eso es quizás lo que mas asusta a Zero quien a pesar de ser tan gruñón no puede decir que no. One-shot/KaZe


**+¿Bailamos?+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino._

* * *

><p>Zero veía a Yuuki dar vueltas y vueltas en su nuevo vestido de color rosa pálido. Ella estaba feliz y el estaba apunto de caerle a tijerazos al vestido. Ya era mas de una semana desde que lo había comprado para su gran noche. Y con gran noche se trataba sobre la fiesta en donde podría bailar con su vampiro favorito, Su querido Kaname Kuran.<p>

El peliplateado se tumbó sobre el sofá y decidió prestarle mas atención a su libro que a la chica que le estorbaba ver la televisión.

-Yuuki, me estas mareando. -Comentó poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Pero me queda bien, verdad? -Preguntó ella algo dudosa.

-¡Te queda bien pero ya aléjalo de mi vista! -

Para el, ella se veía mas que simplemente bien. Ella era hermosa, buena, pura..todo para el pero jamás se lo diría. A menos de que ella consiguiera la forma de insistir y sacárselo o para decirlo mas claro...manipulándolo.

-¿Porque estas de mal humor? Mañana en la noche habrá fiesta y…

-¿Podrás bailar con tu chupasangre favorito o no? - Termino la frase por ella. Los celos lo carcomían.

-¡Zerooooo! No hables así de Kaname-sempai. ¡Y para que sepas, voy a bailar con el porque el me invito!

-Y tu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijiste que si.

-No podía negarme.

-Bueno al menos no estaré ahí para verte hacer el ridículo. -Sonrió sádicamente.

La chica hizo un puchero pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿No vas a ir? -Preguntó triste.

-Obviamente que no.

-¿Pero la chica que te invitó?

-Le diré mañana que no puedo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Ya para mañana, casi no habrá nadie disponible. No puedes dejarla así.

-No voy a ir y punto.

-Pero todos irán y...y

-¡Dije que no! -Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Yuuki comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto. Era obvio que a Zero no le gustaba la chica pero ella en cambio se vio muy ilusionada cuando el le había dicho que si. La chica estaba muy interesada en el y aunque Zero era muy guapo, muy pocas se atrevían a acercársele. No podía dejar que Zero le rompiera la ilusión a la pobre chica.

-¿Sera que…aun no sabes bailar?

Zero se quedo completamente tieso.

-¿Di en el clavo no es así? -Sonrió Yuuki juguetona.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¡No seas así! Si quieres, mañana por la tarde puedo decirle a Kaname-sempai para que venga y te enseñe rapidito. ¿Que te parece?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces, no te enojas si te enseño yo misma? ¡Igual que antes!

El chico se quedo pensativo y por algún milagro de la naturaleza, asintió.

Completamente sonrojado de la vergüenza se fue a su habitación. Yuuki era hermosa, buena y pura pero también tenia su lado manipulador cual ella escondía tras una mascara de ternura y que de una extraña manera lo hacían sucumbir ante cualquiera de sus deseos y tontas ideas.

Al siguiente día, la joven prefecta tomo un reproductor de música y se dirigió al salón en donde Zero la estaba esperando.

-¿Estas listo?

-Mejor olvida esto. Yo no creo que vaya a poder bailar con esa chica. -Dijo el peliplateado tratando de escapar de las clases de baile.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solías bailar conmigo así que no creo que no sepas bailar completamente. Primero probaremos con un vals y luego alguna que otra música moderna. -Mostró algunos discos compactos.

-Yuuki…esto es ridículo.

La música resonaba a todo volumen en el salón y Zero cada vez se moría mas de vergüenza.

-Toma mi mano y pon la otra mano aquí sobre mi hombro. -Tomó ella la mano del cazador.

-No esta mal pero dudo que a la chica, le guste bailar así con el. -Se escuchó la voz de Kaname en el salón.

-¡Maldición Yuuki! ¿Porque carajo lo llamaste?

-Kaname-sempai es mejor que yo enseñando y por supuesto que el sabe bailar vals mejor que yo.

-Me engañaste. Me engañaste…otra vez. -Susurró lo ultimo.

-¿Kiryuu-kun, si ella no te hubiera mentido, no hubieras venido o si? -Sonrió el vampiro gozando de la situación.

-Lo siento pero es mejor que dejemos esto así. -Se acercó al reproductor y lo apago.

-¡Zero! ¡No seas cobarde!

El chico se dio la vuelta y la miro enojado.

-¿Cobarde? ¿A quien le llamaste cobarde Yuuki Cross?

-Es de cobardes rendirse. -Dijo Kaname apoyando a la joven prefecta.

Un silencio reino por algunos instantes antes de que Zero se acercara al otro vampiro con actitud desafiante.

-Muéstrame lo que puedes. -Dijo agresivo.

-Como gustes. -Se inclino hacia adelante tomando la mano del peliplateado.

-Entonces yo los dejo. Yori-chan aun no sabe que ponerse así que la voy a ayudar un poco... nada de peleas. -Se despidió y salio del salón.

-¡Yuuki!

-Kiryuu-kun, no tengo mucho tiempo así que…

-Olvídalo Kuran. Dije que si porque pensé que se quedaría.

Dijo eso porque ella lo había obligado…lo había hecho porque ella lo había manipulado.

-Así que eres un cobarde después de todo.

-No te atrevas a manipularme con eso.

-Kiryuu, le prometí a Yuuki que te iba a enseñar a bailar y pienso complacerla. Quieras o no. -Se acerco al reproductor de música y lo encendió.

El purasangre suspiro mientras que se recogía las mangas de su camisa negra.

-Espero que no tengas dos pies izquierdos. -Ofreció su mano.

Zero refunfuñando maldiciones procedió a darle la mano.

-Bailare contigo y cuando tengas que bailar con la chica simplemente imita mis pasos.

-Hmm

Kaname suspiro una vez mas y coloco su mano derecha entre el costado y la espalda mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba la mano de Zero.

-Hey, hey…alto. ¿No estamos demasiado cerca?

-Cállate y aprende.

Zero confundido trataba de seguir los pasos del castaño.

-1...2...3...no esta nada mal. De nuevo. 1...2...3.

-Esto es lo mas vergonzoso que he hecho en toda mi vida. -Confesó Zero algo sonrojado.

-¿Aparte de la vez que trataste de acuchillarme con un cuchillo de mesa?

-Eso paso hace mucho y no me pareció vergonzoso. -Frunció el ceño tratando de mantener el tempo.

-Le he ensenado a bailar a varios de la clase nocturna así que esto en general no me parece algo del cual tengas que estar avergonzado.

-Auw…¡Me pisaste!

-Pusiste el pie donde no era.

Kaname trataba de no reír pero el rostro confundido del cazador era bastante chistoso. Despreciaba al chico y en momentos así en donde el se la pasaba mal era lo que al purasangre mas le gustaba. Le gustaba mas de lo debido si era sincero consigo mismo.

-No te burles Kuran. -Le pisó Zero con fuerza.

-No estaba burlándome. -Trató de ocultar una sonrisita.

Después de algún rato tomaron un descanso.

-Es suficiente. -Declaró el ex-humano.

-No, ahora te dejare guiar a ti.

-¿A mi? -Preguntó dudoso al ver al vampiro poner la música de nuevo.

-Por supuesto. Quiero saber si aprendiste algo.

Zero se acercó y ofreció su mano al igual que el otro vampiro había hecho anteriormente.

Kaname podía ver a Zero murmurar los números para recordar los pasos y no podía negar que le encantaba hacerle el trabajo difícil.

-Espera…¡Yo soy el guía aquí! -Se enojó al ver que Kaname trataba de guiarlo a el.

-Pues dudo que le des a entender a alguien que eres el que guía con tal posición. ¿Porque no te acercas mas, Kiryuu-kun? -Preguntó jalando al chico fuertemente por la cadera.

-¡Kuran basta! -Empujó con fuerza cuando el purasangre simplemente lo guiaba por el salón para no decir que lo arrastraba como marioneta vieja.

-Cálmate. No lo estas haciendo tan mal. -Se burló.

Zero completamente enfurecido puso sus brazos alrededor del otro vampiro y trato de detenerlo. La situación no le gustaba. Le recordaba muchas cosas y esas memorias le admitían que la persona que quería jamás le haría caso.

Kaname en cambio le vio confundido. La canción por coincidencia también había terminado pero el chico parecía no soltarlo.

-Si que tienen cosas en común…-Susurró Zero.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Cuando era pequeña…Yuuki solía bailar conmigo pero como no sabia bailar…ella hacia lo mismo que tu. Me arrastraba con ella...me guiaba de un lado a otro y nunca… nunca se dio cuenta o le importo realmente lo que…olvídalo, Kuran. -Empujó al purasangre lo mas lejos que pudo sin ser muy rudo.

-Kiryuu

-Me mostraste lo suficiente. - Se dirigió hasta la puerta y se fue sin siquiera ver hacia atrás.

Algunas horas después, en la fiesta, el purasangre miraba de un lado a otro.

-¿Kaname-sempai, pasa algo? -Preguntó Yuuki algo sonrojada de estar tan cerca de la persona que quería.

-Creo que las clases no fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para hacerlo venir. -Sonrió.

-¡No digas eso! Eres el mejor maestro y el estaba vestido para venir cuando lo deje.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. -Se sonrojo un poco mas al ver al purasangre sonreír.

Cuando comenzó la segunda canción, Kaname pudo ver al joven cazador guiar a una joven de la clase diurna hacia el centro del salón.

No podía quejarse y tenia que admitir que aunque era un buen maestro el muchacho era también un excelente alumno.

Al terminar la canción siguió al muchacho hasta uno de los balcones.

-Hubieron algunos errores pero no la pisaste ni una vez y realmente se vio que ella disfruto de tu compañía. Eres un excelente alumno a pesar de ser un pésimo cazador.

-No hice mucho, solo la arrastre de un lado a otro. -Murmuró sin darse la vuelta mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata.

El vampiro de cabellos castaños toco sobre el hombro del cazador y le ofreció su mano para bailar.

-¿Estas loco? -Dijo al darse la vuelta encontrándose con la mano extendida del otro.

-A veces hay que corregir hasta el mínimo error. No seria un buen maestro si los dejara pasar.

-Olvídalo. Hice lo que ella quería. Ahora me largo.

-Sabes Kiryuu-kun, para mi tener cosas en común no es suficiente y siendo sincero la teoría sobre los polos que se atraen, me deleita mas.

El cazador suspiró.

-Son idénticos…y eso es lo que mas me asusta.

Porque así como sucumbía tontamente ante las manipulaciones inocentes de Yuuki, fácilmente podría sucumbir ante las manipulación del hombre que le ofrecía un simple baile entre enemigos.

-¿Bailamos?

* * *

><p>AN:

Hola~

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribi un fic asi que no sean duros conmigo.

Este fic se lo dedico a Yuuki-Ryo quien me regreso las ganas de escribir. Espero que te guste aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo. (Lo siento)

Bye~


End file.
